1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compactable type composite explosive using ethylene vinyl acetate copolymer resin as a binder and a method for the preparation thereof.
In particular, the present invention concerns to a compactable composite explosive wherein a raw explosive material of RDX is coated with a binder, so as to be agglomerated into grains. In this case, the present invention provides a compactable composite explosive which is made by using ethylene vinyl acetate copolymer resin containing vinyl acetate in a content of 10% to 20% as the binder and, if necessary, using additionally dioctyl adipate (D.A.O.) or graphite as an additive. The binder and the additive are coated onto grain surfaces of the raw explosive material.
The present invention also concerns to a method for producing the above compactable composite explosive. In this case, the present invention provides a method wherein in addition to conventional steps of dissolving ethylene vinyl acetate copolymer resin in a solvent of toluene to prepare a solution and injecting the solution into RDX dispersed in water, so as to obtain coating and agglomerating effects, a further step of adding toluene into the product and distilling secondarily the product is performed, so as to control the grain size of a final product.